


Intense

by Papa



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Rating to Change, also i'm not sure what i want to do with this, but i'm a slut for noir rn lol, first fic in a long time, please bear with me on my bad grammar and the like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: He'd all but fallen into your life. Well, swung into it, actually.





	Intense

     You'd met him on accident, the multiverse having opened once again. It seemed...stable. So far, anyway. Multiple variants living together in harmony, portals and dimensional waves seeming less chaotic. Somewhat. It definitely took some getting used to.

     You had been traversing down the street when you'd heard the sound of tires squealing. You'd spun around and were face to face with what appeared to be a large wall of shattered glass. Just...hovering in thin air. It had you stumble back in alarm at the splintered sight of a pure black car racing towards you. Choking back an alarmed yelp, you'd just managed to jump out of the way before you were flattened. The glass shards seemed to splinter and crack as the car barreled out of the portal, twisting and glitching with reality for a moment or two before it solidified and came to a screeching halt; its driver no doubt a little shaken by the abrupt change of scenery.

     No more than a few seconds later, another figure jumped through the glass. Hand outstretched as he landed, gripping onto a thick white cord that led back into the portal. He paused, letting it go and looking around. He was clad in different shades of monochromatic colors, a large fedora, and a long trench coat. He had to be hot in that turtleneck... He looked a little like-

"Spider-Man?" You winced as you moved to stand, brushing back your mess of hair that had fallen from your hair tie.

     The stranger turned his gaze to you and you felt your lungs seize, swallowing thickly as he made his way over to you. He was...tall. Quite a bit taller than yourself and you had to take a step back, brows furrowing. He... looked like Spider-Man...kind of. Like if he had decided to go through a phase of some sort and couldn't grow out of it.

"Citizen," He nodded, reaching up to touch the brim of his hat with a finger. He hadn't the foggiest idea why he'd approached you. People from his era would usually be running by now, but you...? You seemed more confused than anything. There was something rather small in your eyes that made him lean in a little closer. A faint glimmer of innocence. Something rare from his time.

     It was like time had frozen, just the two of you staring at each other. Your reflection in his goggles revealed just how red your face was, how shocked your expression seemed to be. This had you choke out something along the lines of "did you get a new costume?" before coughing over your flustered state and backing up.

     It was then that he twitched and immediately spun around to face the black car once more. A man only adorned in black and white was shakily aiming a gun, nervously taking a step back as the trench coat wearing spider huffed.

"Excuse me," He tossed over his shoulder before he shot an arc of webbing in the direction of the criminal, yanking the other forwards while propelling himself over. You shielded your eyes to the sight of what could only be described as a brawl.

     It was a short fight, thankfully. A few punches and the criminal was out. Police sirens echoed in the distance and you could hear the familiar 'thwip!' of New York's own, albeit new, web-head. Peaking from between your fingers, you watched as the Spider-Man you were more familiar with casually spoke with...whoever he was.

"I was wondering if you'd show up!" The shorter man said, excitement and surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes, it was a surprise to me as well," The taller replied smoothly, gloved hands slipping into his pockets, "There were these...portals. But no one could go through them for a long time. It was a shock to see this nut get through."

     He toed the unconscious criminal on the ground and seemed to remember you. He turned and gestured, "A civilian witnessed the crossover. Should we be worried?"

"Uh, I don't think it would be a problem..." Spider-Man shook his head and looked back to the brightly colored lights in the distance, "My d- er, the cops will be here soon. We should get outta here."

"Don't have ta tell me twice," The darker one said and turned, arm raising towards the sky.

"W-wait!" The words fell from your lips before you could even process them, "Who are you?"

     He looked back over his shoulder, "Spider-Man."

"Ah- there's...two of you?" You frowned a little.

"Consider me a more...grittier version. One who's seen the harsher realities of life."

"Jeez, man, lighten up," Spider-Man mumbled dimly.

"Will I see you again?" You ask, ignoring the odd seriousness that had blanketed the conversation.

     And you swear you can see a trace of a smile behind his mask before he looks away and reaches up with his free hand to hold onto his hat, swinging off; the shorter Spider-Man followed after him, calling his name- which apparently was dubbed Noir.

"Noir, huh...?" You felt a grin spread across your face.

 

 

 

     The weeks to follow were anything but calm. More and more portals began to open up and you were pretty sure you saw a number of different Spider-people every day. Some of them weren't even people. You'd seen a pig or two running around, cartoon-y whistles playing after them as they waddled along. Along with new heroes, there came new villains. It wasn't any better when the villains decided to butt heads, or worse, team up. You'd already seen your fair share of Rhino gangs and Vulture flocks roaming the area. The Spider folk weren't much better. A majority of them seemed to cause more harm than good, not that they might have realized it at the time.

     It was like the regular chaos of New York had infinitely doubled since this whole portal problem began.

     Unfortunately for you, this made going to work and back a little more dangerous than usual. You'd been almost late on a number of occasions, all with such obscure and crazy excuses that you were surprised when your boss merely waved it off, no doubt having had their own fair share of wacky mishaps before being able to clock in for the day. It was a hit or miss with catastrophe for everyone.

     One night was particularly heinous.

     You'd had to stay late to finish up some last minute paperwork and by the time you were finished, the rest of the building was pitch black and empty; save for the occasional janitor. You rushed to pack your things and made your way to the exit. You didn't live to far, but the thought of walking alone with so much action going on... You shook your head and held onto your bag as you stepped down the sidewalk quickly, noticing that it was mildly quieter on this side of town. Unnerving to say in the least.

     You didn't get very far before you felt someone's gaze heavy on the back of your head. A shudder rolled down your spine and you slowly began to reach into your bag for your keys, positioning one in between your fingers as you clenched a fist. Speeding up a bit in hopes that it was just your anxiety getting the better of you, the sound of mismatched shoes on the concrete a few paces behind you made you nearly want to yelp in fear. Even if it were a quieter night, who in their right mind wanted to take the chance with a mugging? Or worse? You felt your heart stop at what exactly the stranger could want.

     You refused to look back and bolted. Running as fast as you could, the footsteps behind you picking up to match your pace.

 

_Someone! Anyone?!_

 

     Out of the thousands of Spider-people to show up not a single one was in sight. What were the odds?

 

                _Damn it!!!!_

 

     You inhaled sharply as you took a corner and stumbled a bit, losing your balance and nearly falling over altogether. During your misstep, your chaser caught up with you and grabbed your arm harshly, tearing you back so you'd fall into them and in the tussle you dropped your keys. Before you could cry out for help, the cool blade of a knife pressed into your cheek.

"Shh..." The thug hissed into your hair and you felt tears welling up at the edges of your vision, "Just be quiet and this'll-"

"Don't even think of finishin' that sentence, pal."

"What the-?" Your attacker cursed and jerkily turned around, the knife digging into your skin and just barely cutting into the soft flesh of your cheek.

     Spider-Man, specifically Noir, loomed a few feet away. His hands tucked into his coat pockets.

 

              _Where was that wind coming from?_

 

"Shit, not one of you freaks..." The man tugged you backwards a bit.

"Such tart words," Noir scolded and shook his head, "And in front of a lady no less."

"Man, what the fuck-"

     The masked vigilante immediately pulled a hand from his pocket, producing a sleek pistol.

"Is that a gun?!" You nearly shrieked and both men seemed a bit surprised by your outburst. Enough so that your attacker loosened his grip on you and had you stumble away a bit, causing Noir to notice. He flicked out his free hand and shot a stream of web at you. It stuck to your midsection and knocked the wind out of you as he yanked you over to him, catching you easily and holding you in a nearly bone crushing hold. He turned his body in a way that seemed to shield you from the assailant, who'd dropped his knife and ran off.

"Damn," Noir grumbled, lowering his gun and slipping it into its holster instead of his pocket, "Don't usually let 'em get away like that. Are you okay, ma'am? We really need to stop meeting with you inches away from death."

"Y-you have a gun?" You choked out again, only just then realizing that he's still holding you like his life depended on it, "And what's this about me dying?"

     He seems to notice this too and quickly lets you go, nodding his affirmation.

"Yes. Where I come from ownin' a gun is no different than breathing air. As for the dyin' bit, that's just the way the world works. Y'got to be on your toes around every corner, never know what evil is lurking in the shadows out of sight."

 

              _Intense..._

 

"Are you okay?" He repeated and you quickly reply with a small 'yes...' watching him as he trudged over to where your fallen items were on the sidewalk. He kneeled down and scooped up your bag and keys before standing and making his way back over to you and you took your things.

"Th-thank you..." You said softly, still rather shaken up by the whole affair.

"Was only doin' my job, ma'am," He replied.

     The two of you stood there in an awkward silence before you cleared your throat and looked off to the side.

"I...I have a name, y'know," You said meekly, giving him your full name, "You don't have to call me 'ma'am'..."

 

_Why? I don't even know this guy! Why am I giving him my name?_

 

"Just bein' polite, but if y'don't like it then I'll stop," Noir tries your name, liking the way it rolled off his tongue like something sweet he'd buy at the corner store, "Mind if I walk you home? Don't think it's safe for a lady to be out by themselves this late anyway."

"As long as we're walking... I'm a little freaked out by heights," You said, not at all minding the idea of the tall and dark hero keeping you company. Especially after...that. He bent his arm and held it out for you and you snorted slightly at his formality, settling you hand into the crook of his elbow and began back on the route to your apartment.

"Heights?" He asked and you nodded.

"They just...make me queasy..."

"Well, walkin' it is," He said easily, like it really wasn't a bother, and you relaxed, "Don't want you gettin'...what was it that you said? Queasy? Don't want you gettin' queasy on me now."

     The trek was quiet but comfortable. You found yourself leaning against the masked man every now and then, not that he seemed to mind as he said nothing against it. His arm sure was solid. You wondered what he looked like under the jacket-

     Cheeks flushed, you shook your head and stood stiffly. No way. He wasn't- You weren't- Damn superheroes and their automatic sex-appeal. It didn't help that he had saved you just minutes before and then acted like it wasn't as scary as it had been; for you anyway. His cold demeanor and serious outlook on life was, in some weird way, appealing. Like he had a good head on his shoulders, knew about the world more than you could ever. It was...mysterious. Hot. Jesus Christ, what were you saying?

     He looked down at your sudden rigidness and was prepared to question you on it before you came to a stop. You'd reached your destination.

"Ah, we're here..." You trailed off, looking down to the sidewalk for a moment before looking back up to the man. He was quiet, observing your face behind his goggles. He watched your brows furrow, as if you were conflicted on what to say next. He tilted his head to the side and you inhaled.

 

"Would you like to come inside?"

**Author's Note:**

> SO this was originally supposed to just be a one chap smut fic, but then I got to typin and  
> well  
> here we are  
> I'm gonna be honest, I don't exactly know what I have planned for this. Just know that I'm going to try and get it to three chapters with some smut in the end there


End file.
